1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control system for a vehicle which, based on a relative position between the vehicle and an object sensed by an object sensing device such as a laser radar, automatically operates the braking device in order to prevent contact of the vehicle with the object.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Such a brake control system for a vehicle is already known as for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-298022. This system has an arrangement in which, when contact of the vehicle with an object can be avoided by operation of the steering alone, the avoidance of the contact is carried out by operating the steering alone without carrying out automatic braking, and in an emergency when contact of the vehicle with an object cannot be avoided by operating the steering alone, automatic braking is carried out to prevent contact.
When carrying out automatic braking in order to avoid contact with a vehicle travelling in front if, for example, the coefficients of friction of the road surface are different for the right and left wheels, a yaw movement is caused, and the behavior of the vehicle becomes unstable and thus there is a possibility that prevention of contact of the vehicle by automatic braking, cannot be carried out effectively.
The present invention has been made with consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances and an objective thereof is to prevent the vehicle from becoming unstable due to abnormal road surface conditions in which the coefficients of friction of the road surface are different for the right and left wheels when carrying out automatic braking, to prevent contact with an object.